the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Five (TR)
Fifth season of the Feelings spin-off The Return. 2023 year. Summary At the end of the fourth season, both Damon and Marcus fight their inner demons who controlled them for a very long time. But fight takes the victim away from the living world. Now that Marcus is gone, and David is killed, the long-waited part of life can finally begin. Nina doesn't know anything about Marcus' murder and starts a new year on college. When she learns from Damon how Marcus disappeared, she turns the new page of her book of Destiny. Damon, obsessed with compulsion, hires as a high professor at Secret Cove College so he can control Nina's, Rachel's and Miranda's lifes at school. But when at college comes a new teacher, the battle for Nina and her class begins. Between Nina and Damon is chemistry who everyone in college can see. Miranda is jealous and threatens to Nina. Nina hits her. Damon and Nina are desperate and caught in their own battle for life and happiness so they decide how they are gonna save Marcus from Tara, who has his coffin. Nina can't wait to wake Marcus so she hits both Damon and Tara. Nina wakes Marcus up, but when Damon wakes, he thinks Nina betrayed him. He threatens to her with her school life and marks. Marcus wants to save Nina from Damon's rage so he hires as a school professor, thinking he's gonna teach Nina. After Marcus realizes he can't do anything to stop him, he says he will go forever. Miranda, however, gets to Damon and makes a deal with him. Marcus decides to leave, but ends up in Miranda's possession. While being in her house, Marcus finds out Miranda is looking for a supernatural bracelet, which Marcus saw in the Angel Forest, that night when Damon killed him. He joins her mission to find the bracelet because he knows where it could be. Meanwhile, Nina is obsessed to find a bracelet just as Damon is. The race to find the bracelet begins! They also decide to team up. Miranda also gets Rachel into all of that. All five of them: Marcus, Miranda, Nina, Damon and Rachel, get into the Angel Forest so they can look for the bracelet. But there also comes an enemy, hunter named Cheryl, who decides to play a game on them and trick them all. She locks Damon in the Angel Tomb. When others look for him, it turns out Cheryl is playing him. Also, Cheryl goes to the Tomb and sees Damon has a bracelet so she sets a trap. She goes to the others. Damon (Cheryl) tells them there is a fire in the Tomb so they shouldn't go there. When Marcus and Miranda go to the Tomb, and leave Cheryl alone with the girls, Cheryl shots Nina and pretends to be her. Cheryl is now looking like Nina. Marcus and Miranda open the Tomb and find Damon there. Marcus is mad and thinks he betrayed them all. In the dream: ''Cheryl sets an illusion on Marcus. Marcus sees Cheryl, who is actually Damon, and wants to kill him. He kills him, but then turns to the Ripper-side. Cheryl has finally grabbed the bracelet out of Damon and goes away. Nina and Rachel appear there. Miranda and Marcus go back to her new house and think of the plan how to get bracelet. Nina and Rachel team up to save Damon. They wake him up again. Nina apologizes. Dream ends because there is nothing they can do anymore. Cheryl's plan doesn't work and she goes away before Marcus hits her. But Marcus still wants to kill Damon because he is trapped inside his past-self. '''Cordelia '''appears and helps Marcus to get out of his past-self, who was a bad one, and to get to his future-self, the good one. '''Cordelia says that good Marcus wouldn't exist without bad Damon and opposite. She also says that if he kills Damon, he will stay a Ripper forever because Damon is the only one who could really heal him from his bad side'. Marcus finally accepts and has a deal with Cordelia: he's not gonna kill Damon, but it actually proves to be a Ripper Marcus. Cordelia saves Damon from the Tomb and all can go home. Cordelia is jealous of Damon having the bracelet. She also tries the various things to somehow get it. Meanwhile, Marcus leaves Nina because he became a Ripper and figured that Miranda loves him more. Marcus and Miranda are together. Miranda loves his bad side and wants him to stay like this and never change to good. Damon becomes a good one. Nina is all alone. Even Damon doesn't want to be with her. But Cheryl decides to help Nina to get free of Belcher brothers. Rachel gets back to Raphael. Nina somehow grows closer to Gabriel, who lost his girlfriend, Miranda. Cordelia wants to trick Damon and she teams up with Tara. Tara then throws a curse on Damon so he can hear everything what other will soon say to him. Cordelia figures how curse is working so she fights with Tara to break it fast before his brain colapses, but she wants a bracelet for exchange. Fight between Tara, Cordelia and Damon ends when Raven appears and hits both Tara and Cordelia. Raven is the only one, with Damon, who is not affected by the bracelet. Bracelet is obsession. Raven saves him and they go back to the Belcher Mansion where they talk with the twins: Rayna, Sarah and Jane, about the bracelet. Twins know more than anyone else about the bracelet. Nina discovers the connection with Cheryl, who plans to use her to get both Marcus and Damon in her paws. Cheryl has another plan to take back the bracelet: she just wants "to destroy it" because she knows she is the danger for everyone who has it. And really, some hunters get to kill both bracelet and the one who has it. Cheryl is also one of them. As twins find something more about a bracelet, Cheryl creates gass explosion in the school and Damon is injured. Everyone else is evacuated. Nina thinks it is someone of the hunters: she doesn't think of Cheryl. Damon is now at the coma in the hospital. Both Tara and Cheryl want to get to him first so they could take the bracelet. Damon wanders in the Prison, where he also finds good-sided Marcus, who starts worry about him. Good-sided Marcus threatens to Ripper Marcus. Ripper Marcus agrees he needs Damon so he comes to the hospital. Marcus returns feeling better and helps Damon to get out of coma. Marcus touches something and becomes poisoned. Cheryl and Tara poison them both and they come to one last fight. Damon activates the bracelet so he kills Tara, but Cheryl disappears and Marcus wants to go after her. Damon and Marcus team up to kill them both and to have their revenge. Brothers are back! Plot Cast |-|Main Cast= *Zac Efron as Damon Belcher *Theo James as Marcus Belcher *Elizabeth Olsen as Nina Vitali *Emmy Rossum as Miranda Barnett *Emma Stone as Rachel Mendez * * Episodes #The Escape From the Past #Lost Girls #It's Party Time #There Is No One Else #The Reminder #Believing Is Hard #Heaven or Hell #I Can't Survive #You're Back #You Lost Me #School Game #New Deal #The Race #The Strange Kindness #Stay Bad #You Have the Future in Your Mind #Help Me To Get Him Back #The Denied Family Ties #Something You Just Can't Escape #Little Thing Saved You #Powerful Possession #The Binding Curses Trivia * New object debut: Magical Bracelet Notes Category:Seasons